


Beautiful Birthday Blossom

by BeautyFromMars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Breakfast, Breeding, Bubble Bath, Chocolate, Choking, F/M, Finger Sucking, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Kissing, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Married Couple, Married Life, Neck Kissing, Top Akaashi Keiji, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyFromMars/pseuds/BeautyFromMars
Summary: Your husband of two years, Keiji Akaashi, gives you one surprise after another on your birthday.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/You
Kudos: 39





	Beautiful Birthday Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> A Husband Akaashi x Birthday Wife Reader, enjoy!  
> Thank you for reading and take care! ♡

**Your birthday, 7:50 AM**

* * *

The combination of your default alarm tone and phone vibrations is always sufficient to stir you out of your deep periods of sleep. As always, you subconsciously roll over to Akaashi's side of the bed. He would normally already be awake to peck your forehead and rub your back till you're fully awake.

He would usually get out of bed at 8 and take a shower with you if were up to it. After his shower, he would make breakfast for the both of you before heading to work for his 10-5 shift. However, today was oddly different. This morning, he wasn't there to hold you in his arms, kiss you on the head _or_ take a shower with you.

As usual, you pick up your phone and silence the alarm. You rub your drowsy eyes with your free hand while you unlock your phone to text Akaashi. You momentarily freeze, noticing the 171 unread messages from your co-workers, family members, and friends. Heavy-eyed and sluggish, you scroll through the messages, hyper-fixating on looking specifically for Akaashi's contact icon. Maybe he sent you a message first to explain his disappearance while you slept. Nonetheless, it wasn't like him to leave before your alarm went off.

Sure enough, your husband would never be that thoughtless or careless to leave without an explanation. You click on the unread message, the first sentence catching you off guard.

You press your phone's lock button twice, observing today's date with wide eyes. _It all makes sense now..._ You may have momentarily forgotten today's date - but Akaashi didn't, and that was enough to put a great smile on your face. His text alone causes your whole face to heat up and your stomach to storm with butterflies. A year ago today, Akaashi had booked you an appointment at the spa for a facial, manicure and pedicure, before treating you to dinner at the restaurant of your choice. Similar to last year, you have no idea what he has planned this year. " _We've got a lot to do today!"_ You spent little time pondering on what Akaashi means by this statement. Throughout the seven years of being together with him, he's always shown himself to be an unpredictable man. 

Taking the time to make the bed, your attention is briefly diverted to your wedding ring on your left hand. You let go of your blanket, bringing your hand close to your face. Using your right thumb, you lightly stroke and caress the diamond as if it's your first time seeing it. _What have I done to deserve such an amazing person in my life?_ It's a question you'll never know the answer to. It's a question both you and Akaashi ask each other _at least_ once a week.

He makes you breakfast? _What have I done to deserve such an amazing husband?_ You offer to wash his laundry? _What have I done to deserve such an amazing wife?_

You finish making the bed, flattening out any remaining wrinkles before quickly striding to the bathroom. Upon opening the door, you struggle to hold back the tears that threaten to fall.

On the edge of the bathtub, you find flower-scented Epsom salts, a bottle of cherry blossom bubble bath soap, a Japanese cherry blossom scented candle, and a lighter. If Akaashi couldn't be there with you first thing in the morning, he would always make sure that regardless of the situation, you'd be able to start your day on the right foot.

As you brush your teeth, you give up on the fight of suppressing your gratitude, letting the warm and salty tears fall down your cheeks as you stare at your reflection in the mirror with a smile. After dating for five years and being married for two, you could never get used to Akaashi's sweet gestures. Every day feels like a hallucination with this man - like a dream you're patiently waiting to wake up from. The things that Akaashi has done for you (even before you two started dating) always surpassed your expectations. When Akaashi fell for you, he fell _very_ hard. Even Bokuto would say that he probably hit his head due to how much time and money he's spent on you.

After brushing your teeth, you wash your face before preparing a bath with all the utilities your husband purchased for you last night. As a result of your hunger, you decide to soak in your cherry blossom scented bath for twenty minutes or so before taking a shower. After a total time forty minutes spent in the bathroom, you recall the last sentence in Akaashi's text: _"Check the kitchen for a surprise."_ Akaashi was always creative with breakfast. Usually, he would make toast, scrambled eggs, sunny side up eggs, poached eggs, bagels, or sausages for you two. Today, of course, he did something different for his wife.

Heading down the red oak stairs, you can hear the faint sound of soft jazz music playing from the Bose Wave Music System on the kitchen counter. Once you arrive, you can feel the unlimited supply of tears returning to your eyes. Alongside the island, are several helium-filled balloons with the message _"Happy Birthday"_ are knotted together and tied to a weight on the floor to keep them grounded. Propped up against a box of heart-shaped chocolates, is a small card. You open the card with teary eyes, reading the sweet words from your husband.

_"To my wife on her birthday,_

_Thank you for choosing me to be your husband. Two years ago, I made the promise to always love you and be there for you no matter what. Today is your birthday and it fills me with joy to know that I get to be the one to celebrate it with you. Words can not express how much love I have for you in my heart. You've been nothing but a supportive friend, girlfriend, and wife. Although I love being an editor for a weekly shonen manga magazine, I can proudly say that I love you more. You know how bad and cheesy I can be with words... but just know that I've made both pancakes and waffles for you today (they're in the toaster oven staying warm). I know you're asking me 'why both?' but we both know I'll just answer 'why not both?' Enjoy the meal princess, I'll be there soon with something I got for you. I hope everything I've planned so far meets your expectations and makes you happy!_

_Love you more than you know,_

_Keiji."_

It hasn't even been two hours since you woke up and Akaashi has already made your day. _How the hell can I match this when his birthday comes around?_ Somehow, it seems as if Akaashi never runs out of ideas to make you emotional. At this point, maybe he has a thing for making you cry just like when he fucks you into submission on your king-size bed. Maybe he just genuinely wants to see you happy. Maybe - _no, no certainly_ \- it's the latter. 

You shake your head of the dirty thoughts that infiltrate your mind, focusing back on the plate of pancakes and waffles in front of you. Grabbing syrup, fruit, and whip cream from the fridge, you begin to indulge in your birthday breakfast. As you eat your breakfast, you send a thoughtful text to Akaashi to thank him before taking the time to reply to other texts from your co-workers, family, and friends.

* * *

It's now almost 2:00 PM, and you're back in bed watching anime on your flat-screen TV. Covered in your blanket with the lights off and curtains closed, you're enjoying your day off from work. Midway through an episode, you hear the front door open downstairs. You quickly turn the TV off, hiding underneath the blanket and pretending to sleep. Step by step, you can hear Akaashi make his way up the stairs. He finally reaches the bedroom, dropping his crossbody bag on the floor with an exhausted sigh. He heads to the bathroom to wash his hands before coming back to you in the bedroom.

"Sleeping already, princess?" You stay silent, keeping your eyes closed. "Since when did you sleep with a blanket over your head?" So much for 'sleeping.'

"You sure you're sleeping baby?" Akaashi gets closer, the sound of his weighted heels prominent to the way he walks. "I guess I'll find out won't I, hmm?"

You shudder impulsively out of excitement the moment Akaashi's hand makes contact with the blanket over your head. Akaashi's eyes widen and his hand halts at your sudden shiver.

"You okay? Are you cold?" He slowly removes the blanket from your head, revealing the face he always loves to stare at first thing in the morning. What starts as a small titter from you, turns into a peal of full-blown laughter. Your husband hovers over you, confused as he attentively observes your fits of laughter escalate. 

"Everything okay?" He presses the back of his warm hand against your forehead. Almost immediately, your laughter ceases. The contact from Akaashi feeling as if it's the first time he's touching you.

"I'm okay," you beam brightly. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. You've made me cry too much today already." Akaashi retrieves his hand, smiling just as brightly back at you. 

"Crying? And I didn't even fuck you yet? I'm the man." He playfully jests. You gasp in response, rolling over and covering your ears with your pillow.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" You blush uncontrollably. "Every day, you always find some way to say some freaky shit."

Akaashi kneels onto the bed, softly removing your pillow from your grip and rolling you back onto your side. He gingerly grasps your chin, averting your attention from the ceiling to him.

"I'm sorry," he licks his lips. "It's just so hard not to think about coming home to my wife and fucking her like we both need it."

Your eyes widen before closing when Akaashi connects his lips with yours. His weight is supported on his knees and his left arm. His right hand is still on your chin while both of yours cushion his face. The kiss is slow and gentle but takes a turn when Akaashi's hand slides down to your neck, lightly squeezing the pulse there. You attempt to pull him closer, and Akaashi permits you to do so. He kisses you hungrily, sliding his tongue into your mouth to entangle with yours. The hand that's on your throat slides down past your covered breasts and abdomen into your pants. Akaashi effortlessly slides his middle finger into you, softly stroking the insides of your wet, warm cunt. You moan into Akaashi's mouth as your slick coats his finger, one of your hands leaving his face to fist his shirt.

"Keiji," you whimper. Your husband pulls away in response, his face slightly red from embarrassment. When it comes to you, he's bound to get carried away sometimes.

"Sorry love," he says as he stares directly at his right middle finger. "Don't mind me."

Akaashi brings his finger to his mouth, his lips enclosing around the digit to the knuckle. He sucks on his finger, licking his finger clean of your arousal.

"I'll go shower now," he winks. "I've got another present for you in my bag." You can only nod in response as a result of shock. Akaashi pecks your lips before grabbing some clothes and heading to the shower.

By the time you finish another episode of anime, Akaashi returns. He cowers to his crossbody bag, pulling out a small, wide, and rectangular gold box.

"You know the rules, close your eyes princess." 

You turn off the TV and sit up against the headboard, closing your eyes tightly so that you're not accused of peeking.

"Good girl," Akaashi praises. "Now open."

Your mouth drops at the sight: A custom-made gold necklace with the words _"Mrs. Akaashi"_ in cursive.

"You like?" Akaashi inquires with a smile. "I was worried you would've wanted your first name in silver, rose gold, or some-"

"Like?" Your eyes begin to water for the umpteenth time today. "I fucking love it Keiji!" And with your delighted response, Akaashi's anxious smiles swiftly transfigures into one that’s more confident and radiant. 

"Can I put it on you?"

"Yes please," You turn around, back facing him as Akaashi undoes the clasp. He cautiously puts the necklace around your neck, the gold piece resting on your collarbone. You bend your neck to glance at it, your fingers tracing over each cursive letter with a smile. Akaashi finally finishes, the necklace now sitting comfortably on your neck.

Moving some of your hair to the side, he places a soft kiss along the nape of your neck. A moment passes before he continues, planting more random soft kisses along your neck. You lick your lips, softly biting down on your lower one. You lightly hum, closing your eyes as you tilt your head to the side to give him more access.

"Do you know," Akaashi plants another kiss. "How much I was thinking of taking you right here while I was at work? How many times I got hard just thinking of this very moment?"

"A lot?" You question.

"Yes, a lot, blossom," Akaashi confirms, his hands coming around to cup your breasts, allowing you to relax more into his fibrous, hard chest.

"Feel that?" He presses his cock into your lower back. "That's how excited I am to give you one of my last gifts for today."

Akaashi hands let go of your breasts before reaching for the hem of your shirt, swiftly pulling the soft material over your head before unclasping your bra. Instinctively, you lay on your back reaching for the band of your pants when Akaashi's large hands shield yours, preventing you from doing so.

"Ah ah ah," he playfully scolds. "I got it, princess. Just relax." Akaashi removes his grey shirt along with his matching grey sweatpants and his boxers. Seven years of being together and still, the act of Akaashi undressing you still makes you slightly shy. He takes his time removing your pants, observing the wet patch on your panties. 

"Excited aren't you?" He smirks, pressing his thumb against your clit through the soaked cotton.

"Shut up," you softly moan, covering your face. 

"Don't hide blossom," Akaashi grabs your wrists, peeling your hands away from your face. He looks down at his pulsing cock, using his thumb to smother the oozing bead of pre cum around his head.

"May I... put my cock inside of you?" You laugh in response, slapping his bare chest at the question. 

Although it's a funny question in this scenario, it's also sweet. Every time you and Akaashi are about to have sex, he always asks for your consent - even during your honeymoon he asked.

"Yes," you recover your composure. "You may."

With his dominant hand, Akaashi lines his cock with your entrance, softly tapping the tip on your clit before rubbing it against your dripping slit. He repeats the motion, softly grunting at the way your wetness coats his cock head.

"It's so puffy," Akaashi murmurs, more so to himself than you. You clutch onto his back while closing your eyes, bracing yourself for his entrance.

"Look at me," he commands. "I need to see your eyes." You obey, slowly opening your eyes and locking them with his teal irises. 

You both share a moan as he finally pushes into you, slowly and softly taking his time as he cherishes this moment inside of you. 

"So good," Akaashi pants. "So wet, so warm princess. Give me your hands, right now."

You let go of his back, placing your hands on the bed, palms facing the ceiling. Akaashi immediately seizes possession of your hands. He locks his fingers with yours before leaning down to kiss your lips, still maintaining his slow speed that drives the both of you wild. He continues to kiss your mouth hungrily, both of your tongues brushing against each other as you gasp for air between each stroke. Akaashi pulls away, watching your face scrunch and relax in pleasure. Your hips raised to meet his thrusts, wordlessly begging him for more. 

"So fucking good," he groans, lightly throwing his head back. "Love the way your cunt always sucks me in." 

Akaashi attentively watches your eyes as you react to each stroke. Your eyes occasionally open before closing and then opening again to roll back as your head tilts back into the soft mattress.

"Can I go faster, princess?" Akaashi asks breathlessly. You nod, tears forming in your eyes.

"Harder too, please." You beg, beckoning him with your lips to give you another kiss. 

Akaashi leans back down to kiss you again, being sure to tilt his head so you two can kiss with ease. Akaashi lets go of your hands, placing his hands on your waist as he quickens his pace. He fucks you harder, fucks you faster. What was once slow stroking, has now become Akaashi vigorously pounding into you.

"Just like that," you moan loudly. "Just like that baby."

"I'm..." Akaashi pants before swallowing. "I'm not hurting you... Am I?"

You shake your head with a quiet "no," before you start to clench uncontrollably at the orgasm building up inside of you. Akaashi can feel it. He groans, dropping his sweat-covered forehead into the crook of your warm neck. 

"I know... I'm gonna cum too."

"Please cum inside of me," you beg. "Please Keiji." Akaashi's eyes widen at the request. 

"You want that?" You nod, bringing both of your legs to his hips and locking them around him.

"Don't you want it too? Don't you want to fill me up with your cum Keiji?" He groans at your filthy words, nodding his head while it's still in the crook of your neck.

"I do want it. Nothing I want more right now than to keep stretching you around my cock like this-" Akaashi's words are cut short with a strained groan. "Nothing I want more than to make you cum right here beneath me."

Akaashi's arms squeeze you tightly as his hips press hard into yours, making it nearly impossible for you to meet his thrusts. Your orgasm hits first before he follows suit. Both of you see white and black dots dancing in your vision as he fills you with his cum and you cream around him. Your walls clamp down on his cock, milking him for all he's got until it's unbearable, leaving him no option but to pull out and collapse on top of you. After taking a moment to regulate his breathing, Akaashi sluggishly removes himself off of you to lay at your side. He swallows, mouth dry while staring at the ceiling before speaking.

"I got you an ice cream cake, it's in the freezer."

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Neither," He turns his head to meet your eyes again. "Guess again."

"Cookie dough?!" Your mouth drops.

"You know it." Akaashi nods. You snuggle closer to him, placing a hand on his cheek before kissing his nose. 

"You're too kind to me," you smile. "You're gonna make me suck your dick every day of the month."

"No complaints here princess," Akaashi places a hand on your back. "I'd be more than willing to lick all over that juicy cunt on my birthday too. 69 if that's the case."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" You squeeze your eyes shut, attempting to push him away. Akaashi lightly titters and smiles. He places his large hands over your small ones, putting your arms around his neck and placing his on your hips. 

"Okay, so the last surprise is once again dinner at the restaurant of your choice. Whether we cut the cake before or after we have dinner, the choice is yours." 

"We can cut it after dinner when we get back, thank you for everything Keiji," you lean forward to peck his lips. "I love you so much."

"You know it's nothing love. Makes me happy to know that you're happy. Sleep well, I love you too princess." And with that, your heavy-lidded eyes finally give out. You roll over, allowing Akaashi to pull you closer into his warm chest. He kisses the back of your head before closing his eyes, joining you for a nap until it's time to get ready for dinner.

How many more birthdays is your husband going to go above and beyond like this?

The answer is as many more as you live to see. Akaashi made a vow to always be there for you and love you. For better; for worse; for richer; for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish you, till the end.


End file.
